


Of Red Roses And Stolen Paintings

by LilaView



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, a bit of comedy, they're both kinda secretly in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaView/pseuds/LilaView
Summary: Lorenz commissions Ignatz to paint him, but when the day to pick up the finished painting arrives, he finds out that someone else has bought it.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Of Red Roses And Stolen Paintings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this amazing comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551596) by Kylee. 



“So, what brings you here, dear Lorenz?” Claude was sitting in front of him wearing the most self-satisfied smile he had ever seen on his face. Happily sipping his tea while raising his eyebrows to fake interest and ignorance.

Lorenz, however, was visibly shaking, clutching his tea cup so tight that he might have been afraid to break it, if he would have not been busy living out his nightmare as he regretted every choice he has ever made in his life.

About two months ago, while having tea with dear Ferdinand, who was, bless his beautiful soul, the only one in this monastery full of horrible people who understood him, and talking about art, he had told him about his desire to have this very specific painting of him. 

Ferdinand, whose taste was unquestionably immaculate, encouraged him to make his dreams come true, adding that he was lucky to have a budding artist in his house, which made Lorenz realise that this was the perfect opportunity to have a picture painted without his father scolding him to be proper and to support a young artist at the same time. Thanking Ferdinand about a thousand times, he promptly went to search for Ignatz the next day.

Like always, he found him close to the lake this time sketching a few fish that were swimming nearby. “Ignatz, my friend, I have a request.” Though he despised the ground, he sat down next to him in a swift motion. Ignatz gifted him a quick smile before returning his eyes to his sketch. “Lorenz, what can I do for you?”

So, he had described the painting he had in mind in great detail to him. He would like it to feature him in the center, laying on his back, his arms draped around him, surrounded by roses, completely naked with only his crotch covered in rose petals.

Halfway through his explanation, Ignatz grew awfully pale while looking at him in shock before vehemently shaking his head. “No, I’m terribly sorry, but I really can’t do this. But thank you for you interest.” Ignatz returned to his sketch and Lorenz got up defeated.

He walked a few steps away before abruptly turning around and looking back at Ignatz. “I’ll buy you new oil paints of exquisite quality, of course. And I’ll pay you 10,000 gold.” Ignatz stopped drawing at the mention of the paints and his head shot up when Lorenz mentioned the money. “Do you want red roses only or other colours too?”

Lorenz smiled delighted. “I want you to let your heart speak, my friend.”

Ignatz told him that he needed about two months to paint. Lorenz posed for the sketch, which was no problem for him really, but since he was almost naked, poor Ignatz sketched permanently flushed and looking like he was about to faint.

Marking the date of completion on his calendar he grew more and more excited as the day approached, which ended up with him having trouble sleeping the night before picking it up from Ignatz’ room.

However, the next day was meant to hold more shock than delight, which he only realised when he went to see Ignatz, who couldn’t even look him in the eye while he had to tell him that someone else had purchased the painting for an exorbitant amount of money, which pressured him into selling.

Lorenz face grew red with both anger and shame. “Who dared to steal away this masterpiece from beneath my hands?”

Which brought him here, to Claude’s room, having a tea with his house leader, who was in an impeccable mood and gladly invited him to sit down, right in front of the huge painting of him being naked in a field of roses.

Lorenz tried to regain his composure which was incredibly hard since Claude’s eyes kept drifting above his head reminding him that he was definitely looking at the painting again and again, and his face was permanently flushed. “You have stolen what is rightfully mine.”

Claude chuckled this awfully cheeky laugh that drove Lorenz mad, one way or another. “Actually, I did pay for this, so it’s mine. Really brightens the room, don’t you think?” He formed a tiny frame with his hands and looked at Lorenz through it before lifting it to the painting and finally moving the frame to his bed. “It’s quite realistic.”

He audibly gasped and covered his mouth with his left hand, while narrowly avoiding to lose his grip on the cup he had still been holding in his right hand. “Claude, I beg of you.”

“You know what? That’s actually a pretty good idea.” Claude raised his eyebrows and waved with his hand, signaling him to continue, before adding, when Lorenz looked at him confused. “Go ahead. Beg.”

“Claude, I’m-” Lorenz interrupted himself, not knowing what to do first: complain about Claude’s scandalous request or express how he would not lower himself to do such thing. Still, Claude looked at him, nodding a few times to encourage him and even after a some moments of thinking, he could not come up with a way to get the picture back. And he needed it back. Badly.

He cleared his throat and tried to put on the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage. “Claude, please, _please_ , return my painting.”

His counterpart sighed while resting his head on his hands. “I really do love when you do that.” Then he sat back up, grinning at Lorenz. “But I can’t give it back.”

“Excuse you?!”

“Yeah, I’m terribly sorry, babe, but I paid a whole lot of money. And I’m going to be broke for at least half a year, so I need to cherish my investment.”

Lorenz jumped up, slamming his teacup on the table, before huffing and puffing and stomping out of the room not noticing Claude keeping his eye on his back until the door had closed.

Hilda was sitting next to Claude on his bed, currently painting her nails while Claude was brushing her hair, eyeing at the enormous painting. “Was that really worth the money you borrowed from me?”

A few days ago, Claude had stormed into her room, not even greeting her and actually interrupting something she had been doing with Marianne, just asking how much money she had on her, which was quite a lot, since her brother loved her dearly, then borrowed it and left without giving any explanation.

Knowing that he used it to buy this, honestly well painted picture which would have been lovely it hadn’t been for the motive of questionable taste, made her feel uneasy somehow. But at the same time, she had grown used to Claude unpredictable whims.

When she turned around to look at her best friend, he was staring at the painting with a dreamy look on his face.

“Actually, it really was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> This fanfiction was inspired by a comic, I saw on Twitter and I kinda got possessed and wrote this.  
> I'd be happy if you leave me a kudos or a comment, if you liked it.
> 
> Also, if you want to talk about Claurenz, my Twitter handle is KalliopeCosplay.


End file.
